


Thank You, Tony

by Tra



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Awesome Clint, Clint is a BAMF, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oblivious Steve, Oral Sex, Steve is such a virgin, Steve's virtue is no longer fully intact, but it was appreciated in the end so everything is okay now (right?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tra/pseuds/Tra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint makes an offhand comment about oral. Steve does not understand. Clint tells Steve that Tony will give him a demonstration. Good things happen between our favorite heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You, Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Gah! So nervous! This isn't my first fic, but it's the one I'm putting up for everyone to see. If anything is off or misleading, let me know. Also, Steve is a total virgin and has no idea what's going on.

**Thank you, Tony**

"Guess what I just did?"

"Got oral from a street hobo?" Tony answered Clint’s question.

Clint made a face at him. " _No_. I just set fire to an oil tower and rode it to the ground, flames and glory and all."

..."Oral?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. Y'know, a blowjob?"

Steve just raised a curious eyebrow at Clint’s statement. The archer suddenly looked jumpy enough to bolt. Explaining to the Golden Boy what a BJ was wasn’t on his list of things to do when he returned from a two-week mission in Bosnia.

Tony said, “Like this,” and did a weird motion with his fist in front of his mouth and his tongue pressing out from inside.

"Just say it, Tony. I don't know what you’re trying to tell me."

"When someone takes someone else's junk and sucks on it until they come?"

"They take someone else's things and keep it in their mouth until the other person goes...wherever he goes?"

"....No, not at all...."

Clint shifted. "It's- look, have Tony explain. He can even show you, if you want a demonstration. Anyway: flames, tower, riding to the ground and not catching on fire? Yeah, that's me."

Tony and Steve stared at each other as Clint made a beeline for the door.

"Do you really want a demonstration?” Tony asked after Clint had shut the door behind him. “I would be more than happy to, but you'd have to take your pants off."

"Um...is that the thing you have to take? Can't you take, like, my pencil or something?"

"I'm thinking more about your rod," Tony muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. It's nothing. And yes, it has to be your pants. And your shirt, too, come to think of it."

Steve cautiously strips and turns partly sideways so Tony won't get a full frontal. After taking them off, he hands them somewhat sheepishly to Tony, who turns and tosses them onto the couch behind him. He likes how Steve's eye twitched as his pants landed in a disheveled heap.

“Okay, now...you have to stand against that wall," he instructs. Steve marches over to it and stands with his feet spread and hands folded in front of himself.

"Ah, actually, you need to take your underwear off too."

Steve's eyebrows almost hit the roof. "What?"

"I know I'm not one of those doctors you must be oh-so-familiar with, but trust me on this. It's really cool."

Steve gave him a distrusting glance but took off his whitey tighties anyway.

"Alright, now, hold onto my hands." Steve held his hands out but kept his elbows low, as if expecting a nut shot at any second.

"Relax. This is amazing. Now close your eyes."

"What? Tony, no. I don't really think I want a demonstration anyway. I'll just have JARVIS goggle it or something," he said as Tony vehemently refused to release the taller man's hands.

"That will get you lots of very disgusting things and pictures of teeth. This is better, trust me." Steve looked unconvinced, but he had stopped trying to tug his hands out of Tony's. "You have my hands. I'll be touching you the entire time, so you'll always know where I am. Okay?"

After another stern gaze and a deep, long-suffering sigh, he agreed.

Fingers interlaced with the super soldier's and the man's eyes closed, he knelt down.

"What are you doing now?" He could feel Tony's hands pulled lower, almost as if he shrunk or something.

"Relax. And trust in me. If I wanted to hurt you, I would be wearing my suit."

"Fine," he sighed. "Just, tell me what you're going to do, before you do it?"

"Sure thing."

He eyed the member in front of him. Every pit as pale as the rest of him with a healthy looking pinky-red tip. His balls hung perfectly balanced underneath. And _the hair_. It was gorgeous. Blonde as blonde can be, curly with darker roots and covering all the right places, with a bitty trail and some wisps curling outward and up partway to his navel. They seemed to stop halfway there like trees at the tree line; never filling out after a certain height.

Interesting. _Never seen that before._

He also admired the thinly haired legs with hair every bit as blond as the rest of him. Glancing up, Tony admired the sculpted abs and pecs of America's favorite boy. Also sparsely populated. _Huh. Gonna have to ask about that._

Steve shifted uncomfortably.

"Sorry," Tony explained, "Just concentrating."

He came back to look at Steve Jr. with a game plan. On three.

"Okay, Steve, I'm gonna blow your mind now. Keep holding on to me."

Steve nodded.

Three.

Two.

...One. He pounced.

In one second, he had the length of Captain America in his mouth. Steve didn't have a chance to react. He twitched his fingers so hard it hurt and jerked his hips backwards and threw his eyes open all at the same time. His mouth was open to say something but he stopped at the sight of Tony.

Tony, eyes wide and lust-filled. His lips wrapped around Steve's own member. Their hands pushed up against his hips at an odd angle so they both could gain leverage.

Tony mumbled something with his mouth full of cock.

"Mmhmm mm- hmm."

Steve's hips bucked and thrashed. His head knocked back against the unforgiving wall as he tried to get away, tried to escape....

But why would anyone want to escape this? The warm, wet, heat of another's mouth on the most sensitive organ on his body. The way his balls tightened and all of a sudden, his body was reacting. His hands still with Tony, his arms tried to get purchase on the wall-anything! - because he couldn't handle these sensations. Tony gripped him harder and pulled his hands back to him. They led him to the curled mess that was Tony's head, his left guided Steve's right to the underside of his neck.

Then Steve was fully alert and Tony straightened up a little and kept his hands over Steve's because he nearly _blew him apart_ when he scraped his top front teeth ever so carefully against the top of his member as he also slid off of him, tongue dragging underneath. His cock twitched but Tony seemed to be expecting this and compensated for it.

He swirled his tongue over the tip as he kept the head in his mouth, then sucked Steve into him as far as he could.

Steve felt the scrape of teeth- _Oh, god, those are teeth, aren't they?_ -and the tongue and the _want_ as his member slowly slipped from the wet hole. His hand clenched in Tony's hair. The other experienced a whole new sensation when Tony gulped him up again. Something _moved_.

_He_ moved. Inside Tony’s throat.

He let out an unrestrained moan at the bliss this thought brought.

It didn't take long. A few more powerful sucks and swirl here and there and he was done. He exploded. There was no other word for it. His sac between his legs just squeezed up on themselves and it was like pissing but better.

 

He forgot where he was until something dabbed at his stomach and thighs. his vision came back slowly as did his sense of direction. He was...on the floor?

He groaned and tried to move. As soon as he moved his leg he felt it. The rag, the mess, Tony's hand on his chest, knees pressed against his side. How he felt really good all around.

"Wha-?"

"Steve! That was really fast. I mean, really. But that was oral and I hope you really liked it because I don't wanna get mauled for giving you a blowjob. Please tell me you liked it and you're not opposed to doing it again?"

"That...was...um, oral?" He slurred. Tony kept wiping him off with some black cloth and rubbing his chest in a circular pattern with his other hand.

"Yeah. I thought you might really like a demonstration and I guess so did Clint and he told me to go for it because he's a bastard like that and I'm glad he did, but I really wish you had asked for it, because god would it be hot to hear you ask for one of these with your limited lingo and your little red face. I bet your ears would go red, too. You seem like a red-ear-embarrassed kind of guy. Anyway, I hoped you liked it as much-well, more- than I did and please don't kill me and are you sure you're all right. How many fingers am I holding up? What's today's date? No, that's a hard one. Who am I? And who are you? Steve? Stevie. Yoo-hoo!"

"Clint?” He murmured. He felt like he should get up but had absolutely no urge to do so.

"What? That's...uh, not exactly what I was hoping you'd say."

"My ears don't turn red," he murmured. His eyes opened fully and took in more than just Tony. "That was...nice."

"You liked it? Even though I'm a guy?"

"Yeah," he huffed, "I liked it a lot. I mean a _lot_. Thanks."

Tony looked like a cross between dumbstruck and pleased. Captain America had gotten a blowjob from him, Tony Stark, and he had _liked_ it.

"What'cha doin' down there?" He rolled his eyes down but refused to move his head. His arm-which had been half-strewn over his face- twitched like it intended to go check it out, then decided it had better plans.

"Cleaning you up," Tony explained. "You're an early comer," he noted. He laughed at that. Laughed so hard that the cloth-Steve noticed it was Tony’s shirt- lay forgotten in his hand as he leaned over Steve and bellowed and wheezed with laughter. It was the laughter that spurred Steve into action. He propped himself lazily in a generally upright position and grabbed Tony up next to him and pulled him down.

Tony couldn't believe it. Here he was, blowing Captain Rogers one minute and the next; snuggling Steve. He kept laughing. The incredulity of the situation and his own joke nearly choked him with emotion.

Steve just turned on his side and tossed a leg over Tony's curled, shaking form.

He didn't know what to say, so he said the only thing he could.

"Thank you, Tony. I don’t know what that was- but thank you so much."


End file.
